In the related art, personal computers (hereinafter appropriately abbreviated as “PCs”) and servers are IT devices which are manufactured and sold by limited manufacturers. Since components such as processors and memories which are used in devices have been recently generalized, the PCs or the servers have changed into IT devices which can be assembled by anyone. In PCs or servers in General, application software such as an OS is commodified, and such PCs or servers employ an open platform for which anyone can be a developer or a technical proposer. Like systems including the PCs or servers in the present day, a system of which casings are different but configurations of internal specifications are visualized are referred to as “White Box” or the like.
Network devices such as routers or switches (for example, see Patent Documents 1 to 3) were in a special IT device market which are dominated by only limited manufacturers, but as a new term “network functions virtualization (NFV)” emerges in recent years, the recent trend of the network devices are similar to the recent trend of the PCs or servers described above. For example, low cost type enterprise-grade models have gradually employed an open platform which can be manufactured by anyone by commodification of processors or memories.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2013-38536
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2012-27998
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent No. 4934825